marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Hudson (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Heather Hudson (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Canada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 10 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past of James Hudson of Earth-9997 presumably mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In modern times on Earth-9997, James Hudson has become an android through events that have yet to be documented. During the point in which the entire human race had been mutated, Hudson was still a member of Alpha Flight, and would be among the Canadian super-heroes recruited by Captain America when he allied with heroes from all over the world in opposing the Skull. Hudson would aid Cap and his allies in their battle against the Skull during the Skull's invasion of New York. After the battle had been won by Cap, James would return to Canada and would continue to fight with Alpha Flight. When a Human Torch (a giant device built to burn the Terrigen Mist out of Earth's atmosphere) was erected in Canada, James and the rest of Alpha Flight would act as its defender, however they would fail in stopping the Torch from being destroyed by an attack by an army of Wendigos (who's curse had possessed the Multiple Man and took advantage of his ability to create duplicates). While most of Alpha Flight was killed in the battle, both James and the Sasquatch would survive and flee into the Canadian wilderness. There they would find the current generation of the Moon Tribe, a group of humans who centuries ago were un-manipulated by the Celestial host, and are the genetic ancestor to their fellow Alpha Flight alumni Wolverine. James and Sasquatch would be invited to the Moon Peoples home, where James would have a new body built for him based on the physiology of the Moon People. Afterwords, James vowed that Alpha Flight was reborn, but his current activities and if he and the Sasquatch reformed the group remain unrevealed. | Powers = In the past it is presumable that James has the same powers abilities, and equipment that his Earth-616 counterpart used, including the body armor which were the basis of his powers. In his android body, James had the similar abilities, however the full extent remains unrevealed, however most of his body was destroyed by the Windego army, which suggests that perhaps he did not have the same force field technology that his previous costumes had. When he had a new body built, it was based on that of the Moon People, while diminutive in stature it was armed with six claws, three of which sprung out of the knuckles of each hand. The exact composition and strength of these claws remains unrevealed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Robots Category:Hudson Family